


He's got an army

by Fuuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comico, F/M, Het, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Stupidity, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, tutto molto sottinteso a dire il vero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: C'era una volta una Veggente amante di suo fratello, un ragazzo che sentiva le voci, giochi indetti tra quattro squadre in una Landa chiamata Tanit, un immortale e quarantaquattro gatti in fila per sei col resto di due...





	He's got an army

**Author's Note:**

> _Dedicato alle Opaline. Che si vinca o si perda, siete state fantastiche._

La magia si era compiuta e i portali si erano aperti uno dopo l’altro, lasciando passare volti che Jyx non aveva mai veduto prima d’ora, volti di cui aveva sentito parlare e volti di cui aveva conosciuto solo le storie e le leggende nascoste dietro al loro nome.  
Crollò sfinito in ginocchio, in mezzo alla Sala del trono, quando Nonna Giovanna si mostrò con il sorriso quieto con cui aveva affrontato la morte e, a quanto pare, l’aveva anche vinta.  
Manila batté le mani soddisfatta, lasciandosi scivolare in terra senza suono, con la grazia delicata di un petalo posato su un tappeto in un mattino di Primavera.  
Lacros le fu subito vicino, la sorresse tra le braccia e l’aiutò ad alzarsi. L’aveva dapprima sfiorata in punta di dita e, anche così, la Veggente Regnante aveva sentito tutta la forza che scorreva nei muscoli definiti di suo fratello. Poi l’uomo aveva poggiato la fronte contro la sua, aveva socchiuso gli occhi e respirato insieme a lei, come un’unica entità, finché Manila non si era sentita di nuovo in grado di risollevarsi.  
Mosse i primi passi addossata al fratello, nascosta al sicuro sotto il suo braccio. Una volta oltre le porte della Sala, Vesper li raggiunse per rassicurarsi sullo stato della compagna.  
Jyx li aveva guardati senza proferir parola. Di quanto Melek aveva misteriosamente detto poc’anzi, sul fatto che la Veggente Regnante non fosse _più sola dentro_ , non se ne era interessato fino in fondo.  
Approfittando della solitudine, curvò le labbra in un sorriso e sbuffò una mezza risata, nata e morta in quello stesso suono a malapena udibile.  
Si rialzò, per condursi nelle stanze che fin dall’inizio erano state riservate ai campioni dei Giochi di quell’anno.  
Da tempo non era più abituato a sentirsi così stanco, a sprecare tutta quell’energia in una volta sola. Le dita ancora gli pizzicavano per quanto aveva compiuto con Manila, riuscendo in qualcosa che nemmeno nei suoi secoli – nella sua eternità – avrebbe pensato di poter avere l’occasione di compiere. Dopotutto, essere scelto come rappresentante della sua gente, non era stata una perdita di tempo.  
Doveva, però, riposare.  
Sperò solo che i _gatti_ glielo lasciassero fare.

  
~

«Cosa facciamo? Attacchiamo ora? Aspettiamo più tardi? Ci organizziamo per assalirli in massa durante la giornata di sabato e distruggerli una volta per tutte?»  
Dal tavolino su cui era balzata, Blackreed riusciva ad abbracciare con lo sguardo felino l’intera stanza, rivolgendo una musata prima ad una delle compagne, poi all’altra, poi all’altra ancora, finché tutte non ebbero alzato gli occhi su di lei.  
Chiapslock intervenne balzandole accanto. La coda vaporosa si mosse in un’onda sinuosa e, dopo un lungo sospiro, si leccò una zampa.  
«Tranquille, ho la soluzione» miagolò, leccandosi quindi le vibrisse.  
Abbassò il muso sul bicchiere vuoto che il padrone doveva aver dimenticato sul tavolo e con una zampata lo avvicinò pericolosamente al bordo.  
«Questa sarà la fine dei piccioni» diede un’altra zampata e il bicchiere crollò a terra, rompendosi in pezzi, sotto un coro di miagolii acclamanti. Non contenta puntò uno dei tanti gomitoli di lana che riempivano il pavimento _(uno rosso)_ , sollevò il sedere, reclinò il busto in avanti, nella preparazione di un agguato, e balzò agile sul gomito afferrandolo tra i denti.  
«Dei Ruby faremo poltiglia!» miagolò battagliera, con il gomitolo ancora tra i denti, iniziando quindi a prendere a zampate un altro gomitolo. _Giallo_. «E questo è quello che si meritano gli Onyx! Non ci sarà pietà!»  
Se avessero avuto mani e non zampe, le altre avrebbero certamente applaudito. In mancanza, però, si limitarono a miagolare soddisfatte.  
«Buona fortuna a tutte!» era stato l’unico miagolio fuori dal coro.  
Fuuma la guardò, senza riconoscere quel musetto dal pelo lungo e striato.  
«Che nessuno si muova! Lei chi è? Un’intrusa? Una spia di Celes?»  
Tatsu le picchiettò una zampetta sulla spalla «Perché Celes dovrebbe averci mandato una spia?»  
«Scherzi? Non ci sei stata nelle ultime quattro settimane in cui, praticamente, nessuno se lo è filato e speravamo tutti che uno dei suoi due amanti lo accoltellasse e addio per sempre Veggente? Se voleva esiliare o “uccidere” gli Shangley» mimò malamente gli incisi con gli artiglietti di una zampotta «immagina cosa possa fare di noi! Ho sentito _Sua Magnificenza_ Lænton dire che la servitù ha fatto spazio nel suo armadio. E sapete cosa va negli armadi? Le pellicce! DI PELO!»  
La zampetta di Tatsu divenne più insistente, iniziando questa volta a spingere con garbo un po’ più in là la compagna di battaglie, affinché prendesse le distanze. Fosse mai che anche lei avesse contratto una qualche forma di follia.  
Kurecchi ne approfittò per ricordare a tutte il nome di «Yuppu! Membro onorario di Opal, ha ottenuto ufficialmente la medaglia 44gattiinfilaper6colrestodi2!»  
La diretta interessata alzò la zampa «Presente!»  
«Visto? È carica anche lei.»  
«Che carina, può essere la nostra mascotte!» propose Fiamma_drakon.  
Diana si avvicinò con zampate lente e calcolate «Pensavo che fossimo _noi_ le mascotte in questa storia. Quindi Yuppu è la mascotte delle mascotte?»  
«Oh, Diana, Diana. Certo che no, noi siamo…» Fiamma prese fiato, gonfiando pelo e guanciotte del muso «L’ESERCITO DI JYX!» ruggì, con la forza di una tigre.  
Per la sorpresa, Diana rotolò via, accanto a Fuuma che ancora vaneggiava di spie, pellicce e professava il suo eterno amore per Lænton.  
A causa delle vibrazioni del ruggito di Fiamma, la montagna di gomitoli raccolta tra le coperte sfatte del letto di Jyx iniziò a tremare e uno dopo l’altro i gomitoli rotolarono a terra, finché, da sotto, non spuntò il musetto e gli occhi vivaci di IperOuranus.  
«A proposito! Avete letto l’ultimo post?» chiese piena d’entusiasmo.  
Pica, che sonnecchiava ai piedi del letto, aprì un occhietto. Masticò l’aria in uno sbadiglio e si stiracchio, alzandosi sulle quattro zampe.  
«I gatti sanno leggere?» le domandò.  
IperOuranus si strofinò la guancia con il dorso della zampa.  
«No, era un modo di dire. Un’espressione umana, tipo “il mio regno per una proroga!”» spiegò.  
«Che razza di umani frequenti?»  
IperOuranus mostrò le piccole zanne in un sorriso inquietante che poco si adattava al musetto di un gatto e sorvolò abilmente, con la stessa destrezza con cui iniziò a zampettare in equilibrio sulla cima della testiera del letto «In ogni caso il nostro padrone ha aiutato la Veggente Regnante a riportare su Tanit una vecchia celebrità».  
Seguì un coro di «Uhuuuu!» da cui si levò BrokenApeiron, direttamente dalla cima di un imponente tiragraffi: «Il che significa che ci sono buone probabilità di ingraziarsi Manila e farci vincere i giochi!»  
Il coro di «Yehaaa!» si fece più esaltato.  
Questa volta, però, fu Juls a sentirsi in dovere di _moderare le_ _cazzate_.  
«Mi dispiace Broken, ma non credo che funzioni così.»  
«Come no? Lo sapevo, che schifo! Il sistema è corrotto!»  
«Ti rendi conto che hai appena lasciato intendere che sarebbe stato Jyx a poter corrompere la Veggente Regnante?»  
BrokenApeiron sollevò il musetto a quella domanda, tenendo le orecchie alte e dritte. La pupilla si assottigliò in una virgola sottile che spezzava gli occhi in due e, per evitare di rispondere, si leccò una zampetta, concentrandosi nella propria toiletta.  
«Quarantuno… quarantadue… quarantatre… Ehy, ne manca una!» Talpy era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento, a controllare dall’alto le sue compagne, più simile ad un falco che ad una gattina, merito anche dell’essere riuscita ad acciambellarsi proprio sul lampadario. Come ci fosse salita fin lassù non l’aveva ben capito, il problema però era scendere. Per ora, comunque, non sembrava averne intenzione.  
Allungò una zampetta verso il basso, puntando una ad una le altre, nel ricontarle da capo.  
I conti non tornarono nemmeno questa volta.  
«Ci siamo perse Arwen!» esclamò.  
Il silenzio cadde a quella notizia. Quarantatrè paia di occhi si guardarono tra di loro, quarantatrè nasetti rosati annusarono l’aria alla ricerca della traccia olfattiva della gattina.  
Quando anche l’ultima di loro si rese conto che nessuna traccia di lei era rimasta, si scatenò il panico.  
«NOOOOO! TOGLIETECI TUTTO MA NON ARWEN!!!! UNO!!! UàN!!! UNDICI!!»  
…  
«Ehm, Pica, non c’è bisogno che pronunci anche i numeri per enfatizzare i punti esclamativi. Funziona solo se lo scrivi…»  
«Wow, ne sai _davvero_ tante di ‘ste _umanate_.»

  
~

Aveva imparato in fretta che i corridoi del Palazzo d’Estate erano tanti, lunghi e tutti uguali. Solo l’odore cambiava.  
Alcuni odoravano di cibo e vi aveva infatti trovato le cucine. Altri avevano un profumo dolce e fiorito e quando aveva sporto il musetto oltre lo spicchio di una porta socchiusa, aveva visto le curve morbide di Manila e la figura statuaria di Lacros, in piedi alle sue spalle. Altri ancora avevano invece un odore pungente e maschile e uno salato di sudore; era stata indecisa sull’infilarsi nelle stanze che si affacciavano a quel corridoio, ma, al solito la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio – aveva trovato allora il letto di Celes e i corpi di Shannen e Langley addossato al suo.  
L’ultimo corridoio era stato quello giusto.  
Seduta con la schiena dritta e il musetto reclinato di lato, Arwen fissava la porta della stanza di Jyx.  
«Questo non ci voleva…» commentò poggiando una zampetta alla porta, per scoprire che era chiusa.  
Oltre la soglia riuscì a sentire i miagolii delle compagne.  
«Talpy? Kurecchi? Yuppu? Mi sentite? Sono rimasta chiusa fuori!» si lamentò, graffiando e premendo sul legno, in un inutile tentativo di aprirla «Questa storia che senza pollice opponibile non si può mai fare niente, deve finire!»  
Costretta ad arrendersi, Arwen soffiò irritata contro la porta.  
Ben presto, tuttavia, un odore familiare attirò la sua attenzione. Ruotò il muso verso il fondo del corridoio.  
A passi lenti, qualcuno avanzava senza fretta.  
Quando la raggiunse, la sua ombra si allungò su di lei «E tu, cucciolo, come sei uscito dalla stanza?»  


~

  
Il miagolio disperato era cessato nell’esatto istante in cui la maniglia della porta si era abbassata.  
L’intero esercito di gatti puntò, ad occhi spalancati, la porta. Jyx, finalmente, aveva fatto il suo ritorno e, comodamente sorretta tra le sue braccia, avvolta dai lembi della sua sciarpa, Arwen se ne stava lì accoccolata come una piccola regina felina.  
«ARWEN!»  
Jyx spalancò lo sguardo su Talpy.  
«Volevo dire: m-miao, miao, miao…»  
Dopo qualche secondo di stordimento, l’immortale scosse il capo, pinzandosi la radice del naso tra due dita. Sprofondò con il capo tra le spalle, avvolgendosi maggiormente nel calore della sua sciarpa. La stanchezza stava giocando strani scherzi alla sua mente.  
«Devo proprio riposare» si disse.  
Lasciò Arwen in terra, così che potesse riunirsi trionfale insieme al resto dei gatti, e lui si lasciò crollare a letto.  
Qualsiasi piano di conquista _(ce n’era mai stato uno?)_ avrebbe potuto aspettare.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I personaggi sono stati creati dalla triade di landedifandom e appartengono a loro.  
> Le compagne feline di Opal, invece, non appartengono a nessuno se non a loro stesse.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'8° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione 1 - COW-T!verse


End file.
